The Treasure
by Freyr-Knight
Summary: Alice Academy goes to the Philippines for a yearly tour! Sounds fun, right? NOT unless they're being held hostage by an organization! Join our fellow Alice Academy as they explore around the Philippines following and looking for clues to save their school


**The Treasure**

**By: Phoenix Swordsman**

**Full Summary: **The Alice Academy goes to the Philippines for their yearly tour, joining up with the Alice Academy Philippine Branch. But a group of people made the whole Alice Academy hostage, saying that they know the secret and lies of Alice Academy and that they're willing to expose their deceit to the world. The only way to get out of this is to capture the culprits in one month time, flying and exploring all over the Philippines looking for clues. Will they be able to make it in time? Learn more about the History of the Philippines!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm only borrowing it for entertainment only.

**Quick Author's Note:**

Yes, you may say, "You still haven't finished Student Visit Program yet!", but this is just a sample. If this story goes well, I'll update it occasionally, with Student Visit Program my first priority… okay? Now, to the next point, this story is more of a Historical and Adventure type, with romance and comedy, of course. I noticed that there are many Filipinos hanging around in the site and told to myself, _maybe I should write a story focusing in the History of the Philippines?_ So, I got up, thought about possible stories, and poof! It became Koko Krunch! Haha! No, just kidding.

So yeah, in here, you'll meet Filipino dudes, leaders and will encounter the Tagalog language and other possible dialects. Natsume and the gang fly up all around the Philippines trying so save their beloved school. Original? Maybe. Enough chattering! Read on!

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**Mikan's Point of View**

Hello! I'm Sakura Mikan, 13 years old, nice to meet you! I have auburn-like hair tied in two pigtails and I have two chocolate brown eyes! Obviously, it's two since it can't be three, right? He! He! Anyway, right now, the Alice Academy students and staff, including me, are in a really huge and really white airplane! When I look into the window, I can see small lands and seas! It's a really beautiful sight up in here in the sky! And the clouds! They look like howalons! I wonder if Narumi-sensei can permit me to go outside and touch it.

At any rate, we're going to a country with more than 7,000 islands called the Philippines. Yuu told me that it's a small country located below Japan. Oh? Are you asking why we're going there? Narumi-sensei told us that every year, Alice Academy picks one country and goes there for one month to tour around, and this year, the Philippines was picked! I'm so excited! I want to see the Ba… Ba,,, Banahwe… Bunahwe…

"It's Banaue Rice Terraces, you idiot," Hotaru suddenly speaks up beside me, scanning the pages of a magazine showing the tourist sites of the Philippines, a stewardess passing by, her seat belt intact. "It's a 2000 year old terraces carved into the mountains by ethnic people, and is a forgotten wonder of the world. Get your facts straight, Baka."

Yeah, like I said, Banaue Rice Terraces! Thank you, Hotaru, for kindly telling me, although the 'baka' part wasn't too much complimenting… but, going on, I'm really excited! Of yeah, if you're wondering why we didn't come to any countries during the past 3 years, it's because the elementary department can't participate! We're 13 year olds now, and we're in Middle school! It's really cool, although some things haven't changed, like _that _Hyuuga Natsume who's sitting behind us together with Ruka-pyon. HMP!

Of course, since I said the Alice Academy is going, I mean Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Noda-sensei (except for Persona…that jerk!) are also going! And we also can't forget Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Kaname-senpai, Yuu, Koko, Anna and Nonoko! Yeah, you guess it right, the whole Alice Academy characters; well… we did forget some behind, like piyo-chan, Mr. Bear, and Amanatsu… I guess Piyo just can't get in the airplane and Mr. Bear is just too dangerous! And Amanatsu… mou, one Mikan is enough!

Oh yeah, before we land in the NAIA (Ninoy Aquino International Airport), I'll say something first! The Alice Academy in Japan has a branch in the Philippines, and since we're visitors, representatives from the Philippine branch will tour us! Wow! New friends, new friends! I wonder what they're like and their Alices…

But, since the Japanese and the Filipinos are two different nationalities, there is a large cultural gap between us, and we won't be able to understand each other! However, thanks to technology, Narumi-sensei gave each and every one of us a Linguistic Device that allows us to understand each other, but is only limited to people who are also wearing the Linguistic Device. So, only we, the Alice Academy and the Representatives will understand each other! Mou, I guess we should learn how to speak Tagalog to meet more friends!

"Sa susunod na minuto, tayo po ay papalag na sa bansang Pilipinas (In the next minutes, we will now be landing in the Philippines)," I hear someone say in the speakers. "Paki sabit po ang iyong mga sintoron sa upuan ninyo at iwasan ang manigarilyo. Salamat po (Please fasten your seatbelts and refrain from smoking. Thank you.)."

Wow, this linguistic device is really something. For some reason, I was able to understand what the person was saying through the speakers. Although it sounded _really_ foreign in my ears, I understood it! I smile to myself as I quickly fasten my seatbelt like the rest. Soon, I could feel the airplane swooping down, and it feels kinda weird… especially in my tummy. Waah! And my ears! I feel I'm going deaf or something! Anyway, I'll stop here so I'll meet you again in the airport! Byebye!

**Normal Point of View**

"Thank you for using Philippine Airline!" a stewardess say as the Alice Academy users step off the plane one by one, carrying some of their belongings with them. "We look forward to serving you again in the future. God bless you all."

Sakura Mikan looks up with a bright smile plastered on her face, her eyes staring at the blue sky that domes above them. Being able to stand on a different land other than Japan… what an experience! She never expected that this moment will be possible for her… but, looking at the situation now, here she is! It may not be as grand like the United States or as astonishing like England, but the Philippines does have its own beautiful appeal. Even if it's a small country like this, she's still lucky to be able to visit it.

"Okay, everyone," Misaki-sensei announces as he walks forward in front of the Alice users. He gives a small smile (that somehow made Anna and Nonoko swoon) and continues, "I've already taken care of all of your visas, so don't worry about it. For now, please continue to the baggage counter and quickly get your cases as soon as you see them. If everyone is ready, meet me at the exit as the Philippine representatives are already waiting for us. Okay?"

Serina, a beautiful teacher with flowing blonde hair, smiles at the 13 year olds and 17 year olds Alice users and adds, "And please do not use your Alice too much. We're in a conservative country, and you might scare some people around here."

Jinno gives a grunt and pulls out his stick, which seems to be sparkling with blue electricity. "Bah, if I ever see one trying to break the rules…" he gives a glare to the Alice students and continues darkly, "… You're fated to be punished by _me._ Understood?"

The Alice users nod stiffly in response, obviously frightened by Jinno's threat to them. Although they don't like this really strict teacher, they are really afraid of him, especially his sidekick, the stick that emits really powerful electricity. Man, why is it that a really scary teacher has to have a really scary Alice? God makes humans in really mysterious ways, indeed…

Soon enough, after getting the rest of their luggage, the Alice Academy characters walk out of the airport, their linguist device behind their ear. After walking among the crowds of locals and foreigners, they finally got out at last.

"Man, why is it so hot in here?" Andou Tsubasa, a 17 year old high school teenager with a blue star mark on his left cheek near his eye, complains. He turns to his friend, Harada Misaki, a cheerful and optimistic girl with pink hair and asks, "Hey, Misaki, do you have a fan or something? I feel as if I'm a chicken getting fried in an oven!"

"Well, that comment was to be expected," Narumi laughs as he appears in front of the two teenagers with a very bright smile. He pulls out something from his backpack and gives a red fan to Tsubasa. "Here. In the Philippines, unlike in our country, they only have sunny and rainy seasons. If it's not raining, it's sunny. If it's not sunny, it's raining. Sometimes cloudy."

Tsubasa takes the fan from Narumi with a sigh and then replies, "Yeah, yeah, I can understand that much. You don't need to elaborate it."

Kaname, a good friend of both Tsubasa and Misaki, laughs as he pulls out a green umbrella to protect him from the rays of the sun. "We should be cautious then… we shouldn't dwell too long under the heat of the sun… it can be pretty dangerous," he remarks. He turns to their Science teacher and asks, "Misaki-sensei, where is the representatives, by the way?"

Misaki puts her hands on her hips and nods. "Yeah, where are they?" she asks as she looks around, only to see unfamiliar Filipino locals and some foreigners that came from the Western part of the world. "We've been standing here for some time and I still haven't seen them."

"Do you even know what they look like, Misaki-sensei?" Mikan asks as she puts down her suitcase. Well, since they were waiting for some moments, her hand grew numb so she just had to put it down. Misaki turns to her and looks away with a light blush. "Oh… so you don't know what they look like… but they do know what we look like, right?"

"They probably know," Serina answers with a small smile, putting a white hat on her head. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and the sun was really hot, so she just had to protect herself in some way. "Don't worry; they are bound to find us sooner or later. Let us just be patient."

Then, a group of 4 unfamiliar people walk towards them. "Hey there," a guy with messy black hair and round black eyes greets with a smile, his head lowered and a black cap on his head. He was wearing a red T-shirt with the brand "Fearless" and loose blue jeans with Adidas sandals. "Are you from Alice Academy?"

Tobita Yuu adjusts his glasses with one hand and nods. "Y-yes… and who might you be?"

The black-haired boy gives a wide grin and replies, "Howdy! I'm Alexander Dela Cruz, but just call me Alex or Lex! 14 years old, nice to meetcha! Like you, I'm an Alice User. I have the Photographic Alice, which means whatever I see once; I remember it clearly for a lifetime. Hehe!" Natsume stares at him with an unmotivated scowl and looks away, obviously unhappy of the newcomer's presence. Alex snickers at this and turns to his other companions. "These are the other representatives…" He gives a bright smile as he pats a short girl beside him, who has short black-brown hair and hazel eyes. "This is Cherry Ann!"

Cherry Ann puts one hand behind her and makes a peace sign with a too-cheerful smile. "Hiya! I'm Cherry Ann Barameda, but just call me Che for short! I'm 12 years old, and I have the Fixing Alice! If you have any broken goods there, just come to me and I'll fix it in a jiffy! Okay? There's nothing I can't fix!" Mikan and the others stare wide-eye for her cheerfulness and eagerly reply a "yes", except for Natsume, of course. _Hmm… he's pretty cute! _Cherry thinks to herself as she gazes at Natsume at the corners of her eyes.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Anna gushes to herself as she stares at the youngest member of the group, who is Cherry. "She's really energetic!"

Alex puts one hand behind his head while the other hand adjusts the cap on his head, saying, "Don't mind her…Che is just some ordinary monkey!" Cherry narrows her eyes at him as she kicks his knee… hard. "OUCH! That hurt, you brat!" But before they can continue arguing, the other two representatives clear their throat, getting Alex's attention. "Grr, I'll get you later, you monster… anyway, the one with the glasses is Clyde."

A rather tall and handsome guy with glasses smiles gently as he greets, "Hello, I'm Clyde Valencia. I'm 16 years old, single, available, but not applicable." Hearing this, the other sweat drops. Clyde adjusts his glasses and smiles, "I have the machinery Alice. I can make machines like Cameras, laptops, computers and I have the ability to make proper use of them to the maximum. Which means, I'm greater than Bill Gates."

"Who is Bill Gates?" Mikan asks her quiet friend, Hotaru, who is really not listening at all. Mikan puts her hands on her hips and pouts. "Mou… you're mean as ever, Hotaru…"

Ruka smiles at Mikan's cute ignorance and happily explains to her, "Bill Gates was the richest person on Earth until recently, Sakura-san, since Mexican Carlos Slim surpassed him in terms of wealth. He's the founder of Microsoft, a corporation that develops, manufactures, and supports many computer software products widely used today by many people around the world."

Mikan stares at Ruka, dumbfounded, not understanding a single thing. It was like; every word entered one ear and passed through the other ear, her brain not absorbing every single detail. "What?" Mikan mutters with a confused face, a hand scratching the back of her head. "Can you repeat that, Ruka-pyon?"

"Tch. Ruka, for simple-minded people, you need to give simple explanations," Natsume scoffs, giving a renowned cocky smirk as he crosses his arms in front of him. With this gesture, Mikan gets angry and sticks out her tongue, equally annoyed. "But then, for someone as dumb as her, she wouldn't be able to understand it anyway, so, it's better not to answer her questions that she doesn't even comprehend."

Mikan puts out a clenched fist and exclaims angrily, "Mou, why are you all using such hard words and vocabulary? You're only thirteen years old and you speak like adults!" She pouts and looks away angrily. "No wonder I can't understand arrogant people like you, Natsume!"

Alex, noticing the dangerous atmosphere happening between their two unfamiliar guests, walks over and says in a calm and easygoing voice, "Oh come on, guys, don't fight! Here in the Philippines, we're all brothers and sisters!" Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru and the others stare back at him with blank looks. Alex gives a wide grin and continues, "What? Don't stare at me like that, because it's true! Filipinos are nice and hospitable people and –"

"What nonsense are you talking about, bastard?" Natsume snaps as he puts his hands into his pockets. "Who do you think you are, putting your nose to where it doesn't belong?" The raven-haired Alice user narrows his eyes and continues, "People like you make me sick. You and that Andou guy are so similar in personality that it makes me wanna throw up!"

A small sweat drop appears on Tsubasa's head as he comments, "Oi, oi, why are you trying to involve me?"

Alex frowns at Natsume's comment. If there's anything that he hates the most, it's when people belittle him and take his happy personality for granted. Here he was, trying to make the new visitors feel welcomed since they are currently in an unknown country and this guy in front of him just embarrassed him in front of so many people about his joyful attitude and how he was just trying to stop a fight from brewing. Who does this guy thinks he is?!

"You… you! Are you picking a fight with me or what?" Alex snaps as he tries to charge Natsume who just looks away with an equally irritated scowl. "If it's a fight you want, you can come and get me anytime!"

"Sigh, Alex, can't you please calm down?" an unfamiliar voice tells the Filipino Alice user. Alex turns around and comes face to face with a 19 year old College student who has neat brown-black hair and hazel eyes. Seeing him, Alex nods and steps back. "That's better. Anyway, sorry for not introducing myself earlier… I'm Mark Abaya, and I'm a college student with the degree of tourism. I'm also an Alice user but I'll keep my Alice a secret for now. I'm the one in charge for touring you guys around… so; you can say that I'm the facilitator until you leave. If you have any questions regarding anything in your surroundings, or any inquiries, just come to me."

"He's cool…" Misaki blushes as she stares at the handsome college student, getting Tsubasa's attention. Kaname notices this and chuckles to himself.

Then, Mark takes a quick look at his watch and says, "Of, it's 35 minutes to eleven soon! And that means traffic will get heavier!" With a smile he looks up and takes some of the suitcases. "According the to-do list that was given to me; you're scheduled to be in a hotel somewhere in Metro Manila so that you can have a five hour rest, since the plane must have tired you all down. We can have your introductions inside the van I readied." He gives a heartwarming smile and asks, "So, do you want to go now?"

Jinno clears his throat and orders, "Alright, brats, get your suitcases and luggage. We're going now."

"Hai, Jinno-sensei…" the Alice Academy students tiredly replies back.

**Meanwhile…**

About 10 meters away from the Alice Academy group is a man with fiery red hair, wearing a black trench coat that somehow makes him look like a person involved in a mafia. All this while, he was listening to every conversation of the just-arrived Alice students and teachers. Of course, the man anticipated all of this. Everything was going according to what he planned.

The mysterious man picks up a mobile phone from his pocket and dials a number. He presses it against his right ear as the other side of the phone rings.

"Hello, it's me…" the mysterious man says in a low and hoarse voice. He gives an evil smile and continues, "Phase 1 clear. They're now heading to Point B. Make sure the hotel receives it."

"Understood!" answers another man from the other side of the phone with a straight voice, as if talking to a superior man. "Phase 1 clear, now launching Phase 2, in Area 4, Point B."

The mystifying man then hangs up the phone and looks up to the sky, thinking, _This will be the end of you, Alice Academy…_

_**To be continued?**_

**Hey there, this is my 2****nd**** story, although I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue it. If you're curious of what it's about, if you know the movie NATIONAL TREASURE by Waltz Disney, then it's somehow like that, except that it's not in America but in the Philippines. Riddles will be coming in, and if you want, you can take part in it and answer too in your review.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think. Consider continuing, or not?**

**PhoenixSwordsman**


End file.
